A White Christmas
by sar-animeluver24
Summary: The girls plan a Christmas to get to the gang HUNN before they get them. But wat happens when they fall in love? What will they intend to do? Kill or Love? Parings: sakusasu,naruhina,tenneji,inoshika. R&R!:D onhold
1. Prologue and the Plan

A White Christmas

Everyone is 16 years old.

Prologue:

* * *

It was an early bright morning. Sakura got up and started to get dress into her clothes. Just then someone rang the doorbell. 

Who could it be she thought?

She opened the door and saw her 3 best friends, Ino Tenten, and Hinata.

What are you guys going up so early? She asked

Remember the plan? Tenten asked

Oh yea…

_Flashback_

_Their parents… in their mansion (they all live together) once said to them when you guys turn 16 there will be lots of people hunting you guys down…so you 3 have to live in separate houses. Especially this dangerous gang called "HUNN". They go to a high school called honoha high. You have to go to that school and you… have to kill them before they kill you._

_I d-don't u-understand, why are they hunting us down?_

_If they find out who you are they will kill you because of you because you have special powers and it will activate when you're 16 and the gang's leader's brothers wants to know what it is._

_What are our powers? They asked_

_Ino: go into people's body and mind control people_

_Tenten: uses a bow to create a sacred bow and has good aim._

_Hinata: sees a the future and reads people's minds_

_And Sakura has the most special power she can fly and can casts spells on people to do anything she wants by using her mind._

_Why do we have these powers? Asked Ino_

_You're special._

End of flashback

Thought of a plan we go to Konaha High and try to find "HUNN". When we find them we invite them to a Christmas party and then…kill them Tenten said.

Ok so we'll go to Konoha high tomorrow.they planed

* * *

Hope you liked the chap!

sarah


	2. Konaha High, No Teacher?

Chapter two: Konaha High, No Teacher?

No Inner Sakura

* * *

The 4 girls finally entered Konoha High. When they said finally they mean it. They had to go though fan girls and rampages…a whole lot of them! 

I think the fan girls are kinda crazy don't you think, like what are they chasing? Asked

Ino

Umm…I s-saw t-them g-go after 4 b-boys. Hinata said

Ok well we'll just find out for ourselves, it could be HUNN. Sakura said proudly

But Sakura how are we going to find out? Asked the bun girl

We'll go with the crowed and follow them and try to be friends with them then its party time! She practically screamed we'll start the plan after school.

So guys what your schedule? Asked Ino

Well I (Sakura) have:

**1. Homeroom: Kakashi-9:00-rm.101**

**2. Math: Ebisu -10:00-rm. 102**

**3. Gym: Gai-11:00-rm.103**

**4. Lunch-12:00-rm.104**

**5. Social Studies-Asuma-1:00-rm105**

**6. Art: Kurunei-2:00-rm.106**

**7. Science: Iruka-2:30-rm.107**

**8. Home time- 3:30**

Really! They all said

Yea said Sakura

We do too they answered back

Yay!

Ok it's almost time for home room let's going! Said Tenten

Ok w-we're h-here. Said Hinata

Yep. They said back

They looked around and…no teacher?

What.. no teacher? They wondered

Maybe he's late…Ino said

Yea…said someone

Hey who's said that and who there...where ...inthe shadows!

Could it be….

* * *

Done! Hope you liked it!

Reviews on who you think it is!

sarah


	3. Home Room Mystery

Chapter three: Home Room Mystery

* * *

…. The teacher?

Sorry fellow students, I got lost in the road of life.

Hey you already said that excuse! Yelled a boy

Now, now shut up Naruto or I'll give you a low grade on your report card! Kakashi said

But I already have low grades! He said back.

Hey no back talks! Kakashi said

* * *

Trying not to be rude but who are you 4 girls? Kakashi asked

We're the new kids said Sakura.

Oh now I remember. Please introduce you self.

I'm Sakura.

I'm Ino.

I'm Tenten

And I'm Hinata

Ok Sakura you will sit beside Sasuke. Sasuke raise your hand. Kakashi demanded.

Ino beside Shikamaru. Shikamaru raise your hand.

Tenten beside Neji. Neji raise your hand.

Hinata beside Naruto. Naruto raise your hand.

So seating were Sasuke Sakura Shikamaru Ino Neji Tenten

Hey why do people get to sit with my Sasuke! Said a fan girl

* * *

Ya why do the new kids get to sit with the gang HUNN! Said another fan girl

That's just when the word hit Sakura…HUNN

HUNN (A/N: Hyuuga Uchiha Nara Naruto)

HUUN

HUUN

That's it the people we're sitting beside is them!

I'll try to make to speak to him. She thought

Hey! She said calmly

Hn he answered back

What kind of answer was that? She thought maybe if I'll talk to him more I'll become his friend.

So want to come over my house and you can bring you're friends and I'll bring mine and we can study together? She asked

Ok. He said back

My house is # 44 across this school she said

Yes! She thought to herself proudly

* * *

U-umm aren't y-you s-suppose t-too teach? asked Hinata quietly

Don't worry about it he doesn't usually teach so this is mostly a free period. He mostly just read his perverted book. Said Naruto

O-oh she said shyly

Hey I dropped my pencil can you get for me? Asked Ino politely to Shikamaru

Troublesome he said while picking up her pencil. Here you go he said while handing her pencil back to her.

So what is troublesome suppose to mean? She asked

Look it up in the dictionary! He said while yawning

* * *

Umm … Kakashi can I go to the bathroom? Tenten

Yes and let Neji show you where it is.

Come on! Let's go! Show it to me already! She yelled

Go turn and go straight. When you reach rm. 124 that's were it is.

I can't remember all that! Come with me to get there! She said almost yelling

Ok, ok come with me. They started running to the bathroom.

Ok we're here.

I'll wait for you outside. He said coolly

You aren't going to leave me when I'm in there are you?

No of course not! That's not my style. He yelled

Ok, just making sure.

2 min later: 

Done. Now let's head back she said

Hn he answerer back And he started to lead the way back to the home room.

5 min later

We're back they! Both said in he same time

* * *

Ok, now get back in your seats we're going to talk about homework now. Kakashi said

You have to draw a picture of an animal.

Ok, that's so weird Sakura thought

Class dismissed

* * *

Ok guess what I found out the gang HUNN and invited them to come over to my house after school to do homework together! Isn't that great? Sakura said excitedly

Yay! They all screamed

Wait, 1 question are we invited? Asked Ino

Of course! She said back

So, who are they? Asked Tenten

There're the boys sitting next to us at home room.

Oh they all said

Ok, now let's go to Math Class now!

* * *

Done! Reviews!

I made it longer! I hope you liked it!

Sarah


	4. Math, Math, Math,Gym Time revised

Chapter four: Math, Math, Math, Gym Time

HUNN goes to the same classes as them

* * *

Math class

Hey is this math class? Asked Sakura

Yes you may sit down where ever you where sitting in Kakashi's class. Said the man black sunglasses guy.

Hai the 4 girls said

So are you like the teacher? Asked Ino

Yes I am and my name is Ebisu. Now let's begin. Copy this down what I'm writing on the board a on your note book and answer it. He said

* * *

Ah, this is so boring! I don't even know what to do! Whined Sakura

Then an idea popped into her head: I'll ask Sasuke for help!

Umm, Sasuke can you help me? Asked Sakura with puppy dog eyes

Hn… copy down what I wrote on to your notebook he said

Arigato Sasuke-kun! She said happily

* * *

Hey aren't you going to work? Asked Ino to Shikamaru

Nah, too troublesome I'll do it for homework he said

Well if your no doing anything can you do mine for me? Pleaded Ino

Ah troublesome but I'll do it he said

Arigato Shika-kun! Said Ino while hugging him

Now I can do my nails thought Ino.Yay!

* * *

Umm…Hinata-chan can you help me? Asked Naruto

Hai She said while blushing and after a few min later she started to explain the question and how to solve it.

Arigato Hinata-chan! he said happily

* * *

Hey long hair; can you help me with this question? asked Tenten

Which one bun girl? Asked Neji

The 5th one she replied

Here I'll do it for you said Neji coolly

Arigato Neji-kun! Said Tenten

Oh yea don't ever call me bun girl! Said Tenten angrily  
Only if don't call me long hair! He said angrily back  
DEAL! They both said

* * *

If you didn't finish it's for homework said Ebisu

Class dismissed!

* * *

That's was so boring! Said Sakura

I know what you mean and the questions were really hard! Complained Tenten

W-What's w-with y-you Ino y-you s-seem h-happy Said Hinata

Well I got 1 of the HUNN members the one that's really lazy but a smarty I got him to my work for me while I did my nails! Exclaimed Ino

Wow that's lucky! Yelled Tenten

Ok enough talk let's go to gym class!

Hai they said back

* * *

Gym

Hello fellow students come in and sit in on the benches. My name is Gai and this is Lee my favorite student! Exclaimed Gai

Gai-sensei

Lee

Gai-sensei

Lee

And then a sunset appeared in the background.

* * *

They must have issues Pondered Sakura  
Why do both of them look the same? Thought Ino  
Are they related wondered? Tenten  
Are they crazy? Thought Hinata (A/N: in her mind she talks normal like a normal person)

* * *

Ok students we will now begin. To start of run 3 laps around the outside of the black line, but for lee 10 laps! Said Gai

Ugh! Some people complained

Begin he said.

Then a big clump of people started running.

* * *

This is so troublesome said Shikamaru walking.

Aren't you suppose to be running Shika-kun? Asked Ino while jogging backwards, trying

to speak to Shikamaru.

Too troublesome! He almost yelled

Ok, ok I'll just leave you alone now. She said while running faster away from him.

* * *

Hey Sakura wait up! Yelled Ino

Then Sakura started to run slower.

Anything you want to tell me? She asked

Yep! You know lazy guy at class , part of HUNN? Asked Ino

Yeah, what about him? Asked Sakura

I think... I might …have…feelings…for. Him…She said

But…You can't we'll have to kill them! She said

I know, I know! But still. She said

Ok You can love him but, I don't know! What if the plan gets ruined? Sakura said confused.

I'm sure that you'll fall in love with someone from the gang too! And plus Tenten and Hinata both like the other two people from the gang. They even told me to tell you! Ino said

Flashback

_Ino, me and Hinata have something to tell you Naruto and Neji, from HUNN. We kind of love them. Said Tenten_

_I understand. I also like one too. it's the lazy one. I'll go tell Sakura later! She said_

End of Flashback

Fine Sakura said you can love them and I might toolater after school when they comeover.

Then everyone finished there laps the class was over because they took so long!

* * *

Done! Reviews!

I revised it! I'll do the clubs thing a bit later!

Sarah


	5. Lunch, Half Day, Truth or Dare

Chapter five: Lunch, Half Day, truth or dare?

* * *

Gym was over so the 4 girls headed to the cafeteria.

So you guys like them don't you? Sakura

Yep! The 3 of them said altogether

Ok Said Sakura

Let's go get some food! Yelled Tenten

On their plates they had:

**Sakura:****syrup-coated anko dumplings and umeboshi (pickled Ume fruits) **

**Ino:** **Small tomatoes and pudding**.

**Tenten: Chinese food and sesame dumplings (Sesame Dango)**

**Hinata:** **Senzai****(soft bean jam) and cinnamon rolls

* * *

**

When they got their food they sat down at a table.

Then Suddenly Sakura heard a voice.  
May we sit here? There are no more tables left. Asked Sasuke  
Sure Sakura answered.

Sasuke sat beside Sakura  
Shikamaru sat beside Ino  
Neji sat beside Tenten  
Naruto sat beside Hinata

So the settings were:

Sakura Sasuke Shikamaru Ino

Tenten Neji Naruto Hinata

* * *

What HUNN had on their plates:

**Sasuke: Tomatoes, rice balls **

**Shikamaru: Mackerel and Kelp**

**Neji: Chinese food and sesame dumplings (Sesame Dango)**

**Naruto: Ramen and sweet red-bean soup

* * *

**

So what do you guys want to talk about? Asked Naruto, as if he is trying to start a conversation.  
Don't know Said Ino

So what do you guy want to do when you come over my house? Asked Sakura  
W-Well w-we c-could p-play a l-little g-games l-like T-truth or D-dare a-and S-seven Minutes I-in h-heaven. Suggested Hinata  
Yea! The girl agreed

So do you boys think? Asked SakuraHn said Sasuke  
Troublesome said Shikamaru  
Hn said Neji  
Of Course! Said Naruto

Do you even know how those games, dobe play? Asked Sasuke  
No but it sounds fun! He said

* * *

Just then the amusements came on:  
Hello this is the principle Tsunade .Just breaking news After Lunch you can go home because our 3 teachers are sick and there is no other teacher that has experience with there subjects. That is all.

Whooo! The Children screamed

Yay! After we're done eating you guys can come over my house! Said Sakura

Ok we will! They all said (only the seven of them).

* * *

After School

They finished their food and started to walk to Sakura's house .  
We're here said Sakura.

* * *

How about we play Truth or dare first! Said Ino  
Ok! I'll start said Tenten  
And they formed a circle.  
The circle was like this:

Sakura Tenten Ino Hinata Naruto Shikamaru Neji Sasuke

* * *

Ok, Naruto, Truth or Dare? Asked Tenten  
Dare I'm not a chicken! He yelled  
Ok I dare you to kiss somebody in this circle on the lips! Yelled Tenten with laughter!  
Ok … I pick…

* * *

Who will Naruto Pick?  
Review!  
Sarah 


	6. Extreme Games! Part 1

Chapter six: Extreme Games! Part 1

* * *

Ok … I pick… Hinata! He said and kissed her on the lips! Then sat down and started blushing. Hinata was blushing too!

Tenten was laughing like crazy!

Ok, Naruto your turn. Said Neji  
Hai he said back  
Truth or Dare Teme? He asked  
Dare dobe he said calmly  
Then I dare you to kiss Sakura on the lips and hug her! He said proudly  
Hn he said and kissed her and gave her a hug! Then they both stared blushing after.

Truth or dare Ino? Asked Sasuke  
Truth she said  
Finally! Everybody said waiting to someone to say truth  
Hey! Shut up! She yelled back annoyed  
Who do you like in this circle? He asked smirking  
Sh…ika…ma…ru she said quietly  
What everybody said  
SHIKAMARU! She yelled very loudly  
Then she started to blush

Neji. Truth or Dare? She asked  
Dare he said  
I dare you to tell Tenten that you love her then kiss her on the lips she whispered to him.  
W-WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY? He angrily  
You have! It's a dare! She said laughing  
Fine! He said  
Tenten, um... I LOVE YOU! Neji said then kissed her on the lips!  
HAHAHA! Everybody laughed while Tenten and Neji were blushing.

* * *

Ok this is getting boring let's do something else! Sakura said  
But we've been only playing for ½ an hour! Complained Naruto  
Hey stop complaining baka! She said back  
Hai! He said trembling with fear.

How about 7 minutes in heaven? Asked Hinata  
Ok! They all said  
We'll pick names out of a hat! Now everybody talk a piece of paper a write down your name and when you're done put it in here! She said Pointing into a black hat.  
Everyone finished writing their name and put it in the black hat.

* * *

Ok, who want to go first? Asked Sakura  
No one raised their hands.  
Fine since no one will go I will. Said Sakura  
She got her arm into the hat and picked out a name. She picked out Sasuke.

Ok get in there! Said Tenten ,laughing.  
I-I'll t-time I-it. Said Hinata

* * *

In the closet:

Ah I can't see anything in here and I'm so squished! Sakura said  
Here I'll move over. They both said at the same time  
Instead of moving back and one moving forward they both moved forward. When they were moving they accidentally kissed each other!  
Mm. They both said  
Then they both stopped and started to move away.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Wow her lips tastes like tomatoes! Said inner Sasuke  
Shut up! Sasuke said  
You can't shut me up I'm you! Said inner Sasuke  
I'm going Said Sasuke

* * *

Sakura's POV

Am I falling for him? She asked her inner self  
Of course you are! You already kissed him twice! Inner Sakura said  
Ok maybe I do like him. I better tell the others later. Said Sakura

* * *

Normal POV

4 more min lefts guys! Said Ino  
Hai they answered

So what so you do you want to do? Asked Sakura  
What are we suppose to do anyway? Asked Sasuke  
You know…She said  
Oh He said

Do you like me? Asked Sakura  
… Said Sasuke  
Do you? She said again  
I do, ok? He answered back  
Really, me too! She said while giving him a hug

* * *

Ok guys come out times up! Said Tenten  
Who wants to go first now? Asked Tenten  
I do! Said Ino  
Ino picked out of the hat and got… Shikamaru!

* * *

Get in there! Said Sakura  
Ah! Screamed Ino  
Troublesome! Said Shikamaru

* * *

In the closet

Ok, kiss me! said Ino while closing her eyes  
W- Why? Asked Shikamaru  
You're supposed to so do it now! Ino said  
Fine! He said then he kissed her on the lips!  
There you go are you happy now? He asked  
Ah! She said. Still while dreaming in La La land  
Hello, Earth to Ino! Said Shikamaru  
Oh, sorry! She said

* * *

Outside

3 more min. Said Neji .Why did I have to ask that? Asked Neji  
Because you wanted to Said Tenten laughing

* * *

In the closet

So what do you want to do now? Asked Shika (maru)  
Don't know! Let's just wait! She said happily

3 min later

Ok times up! Said Naruto Happily  
Ok we'll be right out! They said while opening the door

Who wants to go now? Asked Ino  
ME! Said Naruto and started to pick out the name and it was…

Done! Reviews!  
No Flames!Sarah


	7. Extreme Games! Part 2

Chapter seven: Extreme Games Part 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxooxo

ME! Said Naruto and started to pick out the name and it was… Hinata!  
Ok you two get in there! Said Ino  
Ok, ok they said and got in the closet

In the closet

Hinata what are we suppose to do in here? Asked Naruto confused  
Y-you k-know…she said while stuttering  
What he asked? He asked curiously

Hinata's POV

Is he that stupid? Asked inner hinata  
Hey! Don't be so mean to Naruto! He may be stupid but I still love him! She said protecting him  
Ok, ok I'm going now you're starting to scare me! Inner Hinata said while running away

Naruto's POV

I wonder what you're supposed to do. Pondered Naruto  
Kiss her you baka! Yelled the Kyuubi inside his tummy  
Why? He asked stupidly  
THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO, BAKA! Yelled the Kyuubi  
Oh, thanks! Said Naruto

Normal POV

Hinata-chan…do you mind if I …kiss you? Asked Naruto  
S-sure she said while stuttering  
Ok… and began to kiss something…  
Eww, what is this? Is this your lips Hinata-chan? He asked all grossed out  
N-Naruto-kun t-that's n-not m-me t-that's a b-broom –you w-were k-kissing! She screamed  
Eww! He said

Outside

2 more min and stop yelling so loudly! Sakura said  
Hai they said

Closet

So can we just wait 'till our turn is done? Asked Naruto  
H-Hai Hinata said

2 min later

Ok guys you can come out know! Said Sakura  
Hai they said together and came out

tSo, Hinata did you have fun? Asked Ino  
Y-Yea N-Naruto-kun K-kissed a b-broom! She said while laughing  
Really! OMG that's SO FUNNY! Said while laughing

Ok, since you guys are left you have to go in! Said Naruto  
Hai they said while going in

Closet

So…Tenten said trying to say something  
Yea…he said back  
Doyoulikeme? She blurted out very fast  
Yea I do he said  
Really? She asked  
Yea ..so do you mind if I kiss you? Asked Neji  
No Not at all. She replied  
Ok he said then kissed her

Outside

1 more min guys! said Naruto  
Hai! They replied

Closet

So… what do you want to do? Asked Tenten  
Wait. Neji simply said  
Hai She said  
Times up! Said Naruto  
Ok they said while getting out of the closet

Outside

Oh guys we have to go now it's already 5:00. We have to go now said Sasuke  
We had lots of fun! Said Neji  
Can you guys come over on Christmas eve and have a sleepover next week? Asked Sakura  
Sure they all replied  
Ok, bye they said

Guess what guys? I like Sasuke. So you where right! Sakura said happily  
Yay they all said

Well can we stay over tonight? Ino asked  
Of course! Sakura said  
Yay! They all said

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Done I hope you liked it!

sarah


	8. Sleepover?

Chapter Eight: Sleepover!  
(A/N: it's a Friday)

-------------------------------

They headed upstairs to Sakura's room. "So Sakura, What do you want to do"? The blonde pony-tailed hair asked. "I don't know. How about we ask the boys to ask their parents to come over here for a sleepover"? Sakura asked. "Sure. Why not"? Tenten said excitedly. "Let's go call them. Ok I'll call Sasuke, Ino call Shikamaru, Tenten call Neji and Hinata call Naruto". Sakura said bravely. "H-Hai l-let's b-begin! Hinata stuttered. "Yea we should". They all replied together while getting out their cell phones.

---------------------------

**Sakura calling Sasuke**

Sakura dialed Sasuke's cell phone number and it started to ring and a firm voice answered. "Mushi, Mushi." He said. "Mushi, Mushi Sasuke!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Oh hey Sakura it's you. I thought it was another fan girl. God, they're annoying." Sasuke sighed with a relief. "Uh… I was wondering if you wanted to come over and…have a sleepover tonight and also your other 3 friends are being invited too. So want to come?" She pleaded. "Hn…"He answered. "What kind of answer is that?" She yelled. Oh sorry. I'll go ask… wait here…He replied.

----------------------

5 min later

"Hey I'm back and I can come." He replied …finally. "Yay! Go here now!" She said. " Hai…bye" he said. "Bye." she said back.

---------------------

**Ino calling Shikamaru**

Ino dialed Shikamaru's cell phone number and it started to ring…and the lazy dude finally answered. "Hey Shika, It's me Ino!" She yelled. "Huh, oh hey…"He said. Wow you finally answered!" She said annoyed. "Oh sorry about that I was sleeping." He said sleepy. "Oh fine I'll forgive you this time!" She said. "So, why did you call me?" He asked. "Oh Hehe…I…was wondering if you can come over to Sakura's house and of course the other girls are there and the boys are getting invited too…so want to come over and have a sleepover? She asked nervously." "Oh sure I'll come." He replied. "It's right now…" She said while biting her nails. "Whatever, I'll come." He said Yay! See you soon! She said excitedly. "Bye" they both said at the same time.

------------------

**Tenten calling Neji**

Tenten dialed Neji number and it started ringing. Then an old man picked up. "Hey!" Tenten said. (A/N: she doesn't know it's an old man…Hehe) "Hey who is this? This better not be another prank call!" He yelled furiously. "Hehe…"wrong number she said and hung up.

"I better try again" she thought. So she tried it again it started to ring until someone picked up. "Hey this Neji speaking." He said calmly. "Hey Neji want to come over to Sakura's house?" she asked. Oh hey Tenten, and do you mean right now? He asked. Yea… sleep over…boys invited over here…Sakura's house…girl's already here…right now." she said while breaking up the words. "Oh sure I'll come." He said. Neji said. "See you in 5 min. Bye." "Bye!" She replied.

-------------------------------

**Hinata calling Naruto**

Hinata dialed the ramen eating boy and it started to ring. "M-mushi, M-Mushi N-Naruto-kun, a-are y-you t-there?" She stuttered. "Oh, hi there Hinata-chan!" He said cheerfully. H-Hey, w-want t-to c-come o-over t-to S-Sakura's h-house a-and h-have a s-sleepover. T-the o-other b-boys a-are g-getting I-invited, a-and t-the g-girls a-are already h-here. S-So w-wan t-to c-come o-over?" She asked politely. "Sure just one more bowl of ramen and I'll head right over! Bye!" He said happily. "Bye Naruto-kun!" she said.

----------------------

**Done calling and headed to back to meet each other.**

"Hey guys. So can they all come?" Sakura asked. "Yea" They all replied altogether. "Great, me too!" She said cheerfully. "Yay!" They all cheered. "They should be coming soon." Tenten said. "Yea let's just wait." Ino Said.

---------------------

5 min later

Ding dong! "Oh that must be one of them." Sakura said excitedly while getting the door and there appeared Sasuke and Neji. "Hey guys, come right in!" She said. " Hn." They replied and sat down on the couch. "Where are the others?" Neji asked. "T-they're n-not h-here y-yet. Hinata replied.

----------------------

2 min later

Ding dong! The doorbell went. This time Hinata answered and she opened the door and there appeared Naruto eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey!" He shouted loudly to great them. " Hey" they all replied. "Where just waiting for Shika now" said Ino. Oh, ok Said Naruto back.

-------------------

3 min later

Ding dong! This time Ino answered. "Hey you're finally here!" yelled Ino to Shikamaru. "Sorry I forgot." He said for an excuse. "Whatever just get in! she said and Shikamaru obeyed her.

-------------------

"So everybody's here, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "Don't know." Tenten replied. Then Naruto suggested a game. "How about…"

-----------------

Done! I hope you liked it!  
Reviews!  
Sarah


	9. Spin The Bottle

Chapter Nine: Spin the Bottle

-----------------------------

"So everybody's here, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked. "Don't know." Tenten replied. Then Naruto suggested a game. "How about the game Spin the Bottle?" He suggested. "Sure!" the girls all agreed. "How about you guys want to play to? It's not a game without you guys! So please play?" Sakura asked the boys. "Sure" Sasuke replied. "Troublesome. But, ok." Shikamaru agreed. "Ino might hurt to force me to play and that's too troublesome so I should play" He thought. "Troublesome. But, ok." Shikamaru agreed. "…Hn." Neji said with a nod. "I guess that mean yes" Tenten said.

"Ok so let's start. Who want to go first?" Ino Asked. She looked around and saw no one's hand up. Then she said "Naruto you go first." She said while pointing at him. "Why does it have to be me?" He complained while getting a bottle. "O-ok, e-everybody c-can y-you p-please g-get I-n a c-circle s-so w-we c-can s-start." Hinata Stuttered While forming a circle. Everyone got into a circle.

"Ok here are the rules. Who ever it points to you have to kiss them on the lips. If the people in the same gender as you are you go again or if your self. If you go more than 3 times in spinning (if it keeps on landing on your self on the same gender) you pass it to someone who you kissed and he/she will spin who will ever be the next victim. Ok?" Sakura explained. "…Hai." They replied.

-------------------------

"Ok begin dobe." Sasuke Said and Naruto began spinning the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. He started to spin it again and it landed on…Sasuke…again. "Again?" The girls all said while laughing except Hinata. . "Hey, it's not my fault!" Naruto said. "Just spin!" Ino Yelled. "Ok, ok." He said while spinning it. Round and round it went then it finally came to a stop on…Hinata. "Finally" The 3 girls (Sakura, Ino, and Tenten) said. "Hey! It takes spinning skills to not land on the same gender you know!" He bragged.

"Whatever, Naruto, just kiss Hinata-chan already!" Tenten said impatiently. "Ok, ok I'll do it!" He said while getting up and headed to where Hinata was sitting. He slowly went near her face separating each other by only 1 centimeter. He moved his head slightly until his lips touched hers and stopped the kiss after 30 seconds. Then they both started to blush different shades of red after the kiss. Naruto gave Hinata the bottle went back to his seat. Hinata twirled the bottle around, around, and around until it stopped on Tenten.

---------------------

"No! Why does it have to be?" Tenten yelled. "I-it's o-ok T-Tenten a-at least y-you'll g-get I-it o-over w-with f-faster." Hinata stuttered. "Oh fine." She said while spinning the bottle and it stopped on…Neji. "No why does it have to be him? My crush! No!" Tenten panicked. "Hello, earths to Tenten are you there?" Sakura asked while grinning. She knew what she was thinking about. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something." Tenten said.

"Can you go already, this is getting really troublesome." Shikamaru complained. "…Hai." Tenten replied while heading to Neji. She quickly gave him a quick kiss and headed back to her seat and started blushing (Neji didn't blush). "U-umm T-Tenten y-you f-forgot t-to g-give N-Neji t-the b-bottle." Hinata said while blushing. "Oh sorry, I forgot."Tenten said giving the Neji the bottle.

-----------------

Neji started spinning the bottle and it landed on …Shikamaru. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru said. He started to spin the bottle and stopped on …Ino. "Troublesome it's Ino." He complained. He walked towards her very slowly. Ino was very prepared, she already had her lips sticking out (like this: 3). He finally got there after 2 minutes. He went close to Ino's face which made her blush and began to kiss her. "Wow he's a good kisser." Ino thought. Finally Shikamaru broke the kiss and gave her the bottle.

----------------

Ino began to spin the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. "Finally." He thought while smirking. "Please be me, please be me, and oh please be me." Sakura thought hopefully. Sasuke spun the bottle and it landed on…Sakura. "Yes." Sasuke and Sakura both thought. Sasuke headed toward her face so close only leaving ½ a centimeter to separate their lips from touching. "S-Sasus-." Before Sakura could finish her sentence, Sasuke's lips collided against hers. "Mm, her lips taste like tomatoes." thought Sasuke. They finally broke the kiss few minutes later. "That was great." Sakura thought.

------------------

"Well since everybody kissed someone how about we play a different game?" Sakura asked. "Sure". They all replied. "So what do you guys want to play?" Ino asked. "What about a game of strip poker?" Tenten suggested. "Sure we would love to play!" the girls all said and Naruto. "Hn" Sasuke and Neji both replied. "Troublesome" Shikamaru said. "I'll just take that as a yes." Sakura said while shuffling a deck of cards.

-------------------

Ok i'm done!  
I hope you liked it!  
Reveiws!  
Sarah


End file.
